Return of the vampire king
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: A class trip to the musume takes a strange turn when the statue of the vampire king comes to life when the curse that was set upon him is broken. What lies in store for the two? read and find out.


_**The Return of the Vampire King**_

 _ **A Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction x DBZ crossover**_

 _ **Written by: Anon writer**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh or Dbz the only thing I own are my characters and this story. The rest belongs to thier rightful owners. All this is 100% fan fiction, in my mind. Warning story contains bashing and possible minor adult content, making this rated T for safety. Videl is going to be a bit out of character in my story shes going to be my characters rival in this story so enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

5, 000 years ago in Anicent Egypt stood Thebes it looked like any other city by first glance but, if you looked closer there was something special about its residents. You see it was the home of humans and vampires, living together in harmony. It was ruled and being watched over by thier vampire king Atem, who's father ruled the land before him. He ruled his kingdom with a fair but iron fist like his father had done. However, like most people he grew lonely and desired a mate of his own and eventually he had one. She wasn't of royal blood by any means she was a simple human village woman a local traveler a healer that went across the land that helped people who couldn't have any health care using medical herbs and her natural healing gifts.

She never asked for payment of any short, knowing that the people were poor all she needed in payment was knowing she did her job and saved lives. All though people didn't hesitate to offer her food or shelter for the night. One day she stumbled into Thebes and was hardly needed because, unlike the other villages she had seen they were in good care. This day was the day the king himself was out on the town what he and his priests didn't notice was that a one of his guards was a traitor and was about to attack the king but, she stopped him with her arrow, a special kind of arrow that doesn't kill but knocks them unconsious so, they wouldn't fight back. As payment for her good dead she was invited to stay in the palace, natually she accepted the offer.

One night turned into weeks, then months and over time the two of them fell in love ❤ and at one point where engaged. However, one princess who was obbessed with Atem, blinded by her own jealousy wasn't having it. If she couldn't have him, no one could so, one night while the king was away she snuck into the palace and killed his love. Atem was deveasted he's his lover when he found her dead minutes later, feeling her heartbeat 💓 suddenly stop and a horrible stabbing in his chest.

In a blind rage he went attack the young princess who, casted a spell on him before he could attack. He was turned into stone with his eyes animalistic, like a tigers, his fangs he's to enlarge, scrouched he's on his knees, with his hands heading for his sword on his belt, about to strike. The last thing you could see was the last tear he shed that fell upon the body of his beloved that landed on her cheek and rolled down looking like she was crying 😪 for him one last time. His advisers were alarmed by their leaders actions and came in to help only to come upon the heartbroken sight of thier beloved friends and soon to be queen dead on her bedroom floor with a stab in her heart ❤ and thier king turned into stone frozen in time.

The princess was caught only a few minutes before trying to escape before anyone could catch her. She was trailed and questioned about how to break the curse " The curse can only be broken when the time is up in 5,000 years and in the presents of the persons true love ❤ Atem will be mine for sure. " The princess said with a crazy yet loving expression on her face. Everyone scoffed and rolled their eyes in annoyance at her desperation and denile he's that he had only one true love and one alone. The princess was taken back to her homeland where she was tailed and thrown into the dungeons where she died of illness a couple of years later. Meanwhile the king and queen where both buried he's but since you can't bury a statue in a coffin they made a fake mummy and placed it in the coffin to fool robbers.

They placed him beside his lovers coffin to where it looked like he was guarding her tomb. Years passed and eventually the tomb of the two lovers were found by archlogists and brought to a museum in a city that is now known as Hercule city to be seen by all. This, is where our story begins.

* * *

 _ **A/N: i am so sorry i have been gone for so long my readers. I have had sever writers block and well you know life caught up with me. I hope 🙏 you like it please review and or add me or this story to you're favorites oh, and I forgot to mention no Yugi in this story well not yet. Anyway until next time.**_


End file.
